Shopping Follies
by PhantomAngela
Summary: This is a real short story on Vegeta’s first attempt at taking his daughter shopping. Its about 6 years after It’s a Girl.( (My first story I added on here) So Bra’s about five years old going on six. Hope you like it. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Shopping Follies**

_Ok This is a real short story (( and I do mean short)) on Vegeta's first attempt at taking his daughter shopping. Its about 6 years after It's a Girl.( (My first story I added on here)) So Bra's about five years old going on six. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think._

_

* * *

_Chapter 1

" Vegeta." Bulma asked, " Would you do something for me tomorrow?"

" What you want women?" Vegeta demanded. He had just come out of the shower so all he had on was his boxers and a towel around his neck.

"Could you please take Bra shopping tomorrow?" She looked at him hopeful that for once he would just say yes to something and not argue or rant about it. Boy was ever she wrong.

" HELLS NO! I'M NOT TAKING HER SHOPPING. WHAT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?" He shouted.

" Vegeta come on I promised her I would take her shopping ,but I got a call to attend an important meeting with Capsule Corp tomorrow morning so now I cant." she pleaded.

" Well then make Trunks do it." Vegeta spat.

" You know Trunks is spending the night at the Son's and he will most likely spend all day there tomorrow or where you even listening to him at dinner?"

" I'm not doing it." Vegeta grunted. " and that's final."

" You Know it would make Bra very happy if her daddy took her shopping for once." Bulma mentioned.

" NO!" was his remark to that.

" Ok fine! If you won't do this one thing for me and your daughter then your sleeping on the couch." Bulma threw a pillow and blanket at him and slammed the door in his face.

" Fine I don't care?" Vegeta shouted at her through the door. " I refuse to take that brat shopping, It's un sayain like." He grunted again and went down stairs to get some sleep.

_The next morning._

" Daddy!" Bra cried out as she jumped happily on her father's stomach.

" Ooouff." Vegeta said as Bra landed on him. Already annoyed that she had woken him up. He looked at her. Jezz she was just the spiting image of Bulma. " What is it Child?"

" Mommy said your going to take me shopping." She looked at her daddy hopefully.

" WHAT!? WHO? Where's your mother?" Vegeta demanded.

" She left for work daddy." She answered hopefully. " Come on daddy lets go." She pulled on her father's arm to make him get up.

Vegeta pulled his arm back away from her and said. " We're not going."

" But why?" She asked with a small whimper in her voice.

" I don't want to go so that's that. Just go play with your toys." He got up and was about to leave the room when he looked over at his daughter.

Bra sat there on the couch trying so hard to hide her tears from her father. She sniffled them back as much as she could.(( sniffles sniffles ))

Vegeta groaned. " ALL Right I'll take you shopping."

" Really." Bra cried out. She jumped up and hugged her father. Nearly knocking him to the ground.

" I'll get you for this Women." Vegeta thought. " Just let me go get changed." he muttered to Bra.

* * *

_I'll Have Chapter 2 up soon. Tell me what you think so far._

Phantom Anglea


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**" Where does you Mother take you in here?" Vegeta and Bra had just walked in the mall and Vegeta already was hating every thing about it. If any of Kakkarot's friends see him there he was going to make Women pay him back one way or another.

" Over there." Bra pointed to a store waile holding her father's hand so not to get lost. The store she was pointing at was called Kid's Town.

Vegeta groaned. It figures he had to go to a store like that. Just then through the crowed Vegeta herd a familiar voice.

" Awwww Chi chi! I'm hungry can't we get something to eat?" Goku whined.

" Goku we need to finish shopping first. I want to buy gifts for Gohan, Videl, and Pan still." Chi chi answered her husband.

" Kakkarot and his women here?" Vegeta said shocked. Both he and Bra were hidden by the crowed of people so Goku and Chi chi never noticed them. Vegeta was just about to grab Bra and leave when he herd two more familiar voices.

" Hey! Mom Dad Over here." Goten's voice rang from another comer or the mall.

" Hey Chi chi, Goku What's up" Trunks voice soon followed.

" AURRRRRRRRRGH." Vegeta screamed in his head. Quickly he picked up Bra and zipped into Kid's Town unseen by the others.(( _Quick note: I know most of these guys can sense power levels. But now that they all live on earth and they're not evil much anymore. Most of them ignore it unless it's new. That's why Goku, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta had no idea that each of them where there. K _))

_Inside Kid's Town_

When They where inside Vegeta put Bra down and said. " As soon as they're gone we're leaving."

"But…we didn't get me any dresses yet?" Bra whined. Annoying her father even more.

"Here!" Vegeta grabbed a rack of random dresses. " We'll get these."

Bra stared at the dresses in her fathers hand and then burst into tears. " Mommy always lets me pick what I want." She cried out.

Vegeta groaned for maybe the twentieth time that day. " Damn she is just to much like her mother." Vegeta thought. " STOP IT." He shouted. His voice could be herd through the whole store. " Fine! Pick what you want." He said a little bit more calmer.

_Outside of Kid's Town._

Goku, Chi chi, Goten, and Trunks were talking. " Hey I say we all go get something to eat." Goku suggested.

" Fine Goku we will get something to eat now." Chi chi replied.

" Sounds good to us." Goten and Trunks said in unison. They all started heading for the restaurant across from Kid's Town.

" Hey Trunks?" Goten asked privately. " Is it just me or did I hear your dad's voice yelling STOP IT a minute ago."

Trunks laughed. " Dad wouldn't be caught dead in here. You must be hearing things."

* * *

Chapter 3. coming soon.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**_Back in Kid's Town._

Vegeta was really nervous. He did not want Kakkarot or any of them to see him there. " Hurry up." He side to his daughter.

Bra was happily skipping along picking out what she wanted. Asking her daddy things like "Can I get this one?"

Then just when you would think that nothing easel could get any worse for Vegeta. You where wrong. Krillin and Eighteen walked into the store. (( _I am so mean to Vegeta but it's just because I love him so._ ))

" Come on Krillin we should get a some dresses for Marron." Eighteen had said going about the racks.

" We will be broke if you keep buying out the stores honey." Krillin warned.

" Damn." Vegeta thought. He ducked behind a rack. " Bra get over here!" He hissed.

Bra came over to her father. " Yes Daddy?"

Vegeta picked her up and slipped to the other end of the store.

" Daddy?" Bra said. " What?" Vegeta said with a grunt. He was still looking at where Krillin and Eighteen where to make sure they were not coming their way.

" I have to go Potty." (( _Hee hee_.))_ Vegeta falls over._

Vegeta looked to see that there was a bathroom at the back where they were. Thank Denda Krillin and Eighteen were at the front of the store.

" Daddy I really got to go." Bra whined. " Fine." Vegeta snapped. Vegeta quickly zipped to the bathrooms and set his daughter down and then she hurried in.

_Meanwhile. At the All you can eat restaurant across from Kid's Town._

Goku, Goten, and Trunks had just about finished shutting it down for the next few days

Luckily they let Chi chi get her fill before they moved in. (( _Hey when they say all you can eat Sayains take it personally. LoL_))

"Well at least I am not the one that had to cook all this." Chi chi thought. As she watched her husband, son , and his best friend clear the whole buffet.

* * *

_I know this Chapter was short. I'll have 4 up soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Waile weighting for Bra. Vegeta kept close watch on Eighteen and Krillin as they went about the store. Hugging the back wall so not to be seen by ether of them. 

But then all hell broke loose. " Hey Krillin, Eighteen long time no see." Goku's voice rang into the store.

Sure enough Goku entered and not long after him came Chi chi, Goten and Trunks.  
This was just great now all six of them where in the store blocking the only exit out.

Bra soon came out of the bathroom with a bit of relief on her face. " Let's go." Vegeta ordered.

" But! We haven't paid for my dresses yet daddy." Bra whined again. Unfortunately her cries could be herd from both ends of the store. This caught the attention of Trunks. He knows his sister's cries from anywhere.

Trunks looked over to the back of the store to see his father scolding Bra. (( _Not that he was doing a good job_)) " Hey! Dad what you doing here?"

" Somebody shoot that kid." Vegeta thought. Soon enough all six of them where looking his way.

" Hey Vegeta! What up?" Goku called out. Goku was really surprised to see so many of his friends and family here that day.

Vegeta on the other hand was pissed he'd been caught and now there was nothing he could do about it. " Damn this is all Women's fault." He thought.

" So what are you doing here Vegeta? Taking Bra shopping?" Chi chi asked waile patting Bra on the head. "Hey sweetie!" she said to Bra.

" It's none of your Damn Business." Vegeta roared. He was just fed up with everything.  
He took Bra by the hand and walked out. Everyone was staring at him of course. He turned around and yelled. " Stop Staring at me!" Then they left for good.

_Waile flying home_

Bra tugged on her Daddy's shirt. " Daddy what about my dresses?"

" Just go to sleep." He snapped. Bra was tired anyway so not to long after that she hugged her father and feel asleep in his arms.

_Back at Capsule Corp._

Bulma herd the familiar sound of someone flying in. When Vegeta entered with a sleeping Bra in his arms. She took her from him and put her in her room.

When she came back down stairs smiling. That didn't help Vegeta mood in the least.

" You know Chi chi called me and told me that she and the guys ran into you two at the mall today. She thought it was so sweet that you where taking your daughter shopping."

"SWEET!? DAMN YOU WOMEN!" Vegeta powered up and blew up one of the near by service bots. " I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN AND YOU OWE ME BIG TIME." He yelled.

" Ok! ok! Clam down Vegeta you'll wake up Bra. Now what do you want because you earned it." She asked. " Even if you didn't buy anything." She thought to herself.

" MAKE ME FOOD WOMEN!" Vegeta demanded waile crossing his arms over his chest.

"You got it." Bulma left Vegeta there and headed for the kitchen. " Well at least Vegeta spent time wit his daughter. I'm sure he'll do it again some time in the future."

The end.

* * *

_Hope everyone liked it. I know it was real short this was just something I typed up one day when I was bored in school. High School will do that to you. I'll post new stories soon. Thank you everyone for your great reviews. Phantom Angela_


End file.
